love conqures all
by miraLOVEE
Summary: of course.. wouldnt miss it for the world.. whats better then your ex bestfriend and your ex boyfirned getting married?" 2 shot...NILEY.. better then it seems


LOVE CONQURES ALL

Flash back:

"_I cant believe you why would you do that to me" she couldn't __believe the love of her life would do such a thing and with her BESTFRIEND._

"_Baby please let me explain, it was her..."_ "_What_ are_ you trying to pull on me? I saw you stick your tongue down her throat." He looked with an innocent smile. _

" _I swear I was thinking of you? Why would lie trough would is teeth? "do me a favour and get out!" she yelled "baby please.." "just get out» she whispered with that he left. Ill be fine she told herself. A little bit longer and Il be fine._

**Present**

Miley sighed as she remembered the memory, she's not fine. Its been a year and she not fine. Sure she has a boyfriend. Justin. He was great and all but he wasn't what she wanted. He is a good kisser, but with nick everytime wed kiss id feel as if a million fireworks have gone of and all the tingles everywhere. You no what the main problem is? I keep camparing nick to Justin and thats what is making me not get over nick. I have to get over him Christ. Hes getting married.. To My ex best friend Selena RUSSO. Wanna here the worst part I got invited. Weird . my thoughts were interrupted me Justin coming in .

"hey baby" he was sweet he always greeted e with a kiss. But nick… STOP I w=have to top comparing.

"hey justy wusty" I say returning the kiss. That's my nick name for him cute ehh?

" wanna go to millions of milksakes?": he asked me with a smile.

" sure just let me get my purse" I went and get my purse. As soon as me and justinleft the house we were bombarded by paps.

"MILEY JUSTIN WERE YOU GOING" flashes.

"MILEY YOU GOING TO NICK AND SELENAS WEDDING?" that one stung

"Probably they are my friends, Justin here is coming to" by the way the public thinks were friends. Justin was ok with going to the wedding, but obviously it was a lie. He's probably really uncomfortable. Going. I am, imagine him.

We walked into millions of milkshakes, we sit down and I see something , no someone .. That scares the shit out of me. You guessed it, Nick, oh and Selena.

"Justin hold my hand" I grabbed his hand. I no what your thinking you think its because I wanna make him jealous well its not I really need something to hold me before I collapse. Okai im a bit biased it partially to make him jealous!

I looked over to him and we locked eyes. He gave me a soft smile, I returned it. He grabbed selenas hand and starts to walk in our direction. I squeeze Justin's hand.

He looks at me.

" don't worry baby im right here" he says while leaning down and giving me kiss. We heard coughing noises. I pull away to see nick and selena standing right in front of us. Selena with a smile and nick with a ….glare?

"Hi guys" I speak first, to break the ice. Selena comes over and gives me a hug.

"MILEY I MISSED YOU" she says as if nothing ever happened, um helloo you had sex with my BOYFRIEND. I hug back awkwardly. Then she goes to Justin. Now it me and nick, having a staring contest. He comes to hug me. I miss his hugs. I close my eyes and just wish it was a year ago. I hear someone call my name.

"Um miley?" it was Justin. I pull away from nick. He looks kind of pissed off. Nick I mean.

"yes justy wusty" I say with a cute smile.

"Ahh I can't get angry with you when you give me that face" he leans down and kisses me. I kiss back. It started getting heated my hands were tangled in his hair. His hands on my waist. I hear someone practically screaming for me to pull away. I see nick looking pissed as ever. I blush; selena has a huge smile on her face.

'Awe Nicky aren't they so cute" she says while looking at him.

"Ye for sure" he said with no expression.

"so miley Justin are you guys coming to the wedding next Saturday?" she says.

"Of course wouldn't miss it for the world, what better the seeing you're ex best friend and your ex boyfriend getting married?" I say with a smile.

Everyone stays silent.

Justin speaks up. "A pony getting murdered"

I laughed.

" lets go Justin, bye nick bye Slutlena.. I mean Selena ill see yall on your special day"

"Wait miles…" my heart stop when I heard him calling me miles. I turned twards him

" don't you ever call me miles, only my boyfriend calls me miles" I spit. With that I walk away.

**Well that's it guys for now, this is a 2 shot. So I need at least 10 reviews for the next one******

**Xoxox Miranda!**


End file.
